Lucky if You Live
by IamStoopKid
Summary: A fun HA Halloween party quickly becomes deadly when an unexpected guest decides to get revenge. Jori friendship and probably romance. Warning: Some light character death (not involving Jade and Tori), nothing too emotional.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings, I know what you're probably thinking... why the hell am I starting ANOTHER story because I haven't finished the last 3. Well, I have an answer for you! This was an assignment (to write a horror story) but for a different class than the last one. I had two at once it was so weird. But anyway, this one is MUCH better, and way less ridiculous. **

**So, without further ado, I give you...**

**Part 1!**

* * *

Tori Vega watched as Jade prowled the group of students huddled into the parking lot which served as the venue for their high school's annual Halloween party. She was dressed in her usual black attire, her raven colored hair spiced up a bit for the party with the strategic placement of a few teal hair extensions.

She moved fluidly through the throngs of people, sipping her drink as if she knew she was above it all. She was totally in her element, the thumping music and the pulsing lights only enhancing her "don't try to talk to me" attitude.

Tori scoffed and turned back to the conversation she was trying to pay attention to between her friends Andre and Beck. Jade thinks she's so much better than her. No matter what Tori does, Jade is quick to reply with snide comments and even physical threats on occasion. The only reason why they associated with each other at all was because they shared a mutual friend group.

Accepting that she wasn't even going to try to stay interested in what Beck and Andre were talking about, she let her mind wander, people watching. She was a little bit surprised that there were so many people there, considering what happened last year. Then again, it was Halloween so the fact that a girl had died at last year's party probably just attracted people even more. Brittany hadn't had many friends anyway, so it was kind of sad but people didn't seem to miss her much.

"Earth to Tori." Beck said, waving a hand in front of her face, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out." Tori smiled apologetically, bringing her cup up to her lips to take a sip of the tangy festive punch.

Before Beck could ask his question again, Tori felt a cool hand clasp around her wrist. She turned around to see that it was none other than Jade, a devious smirk adorning her features.

"Come on, Vega, I need to show you something." She said, already dragging Tori with her by the wrist before she had a chance to refuse. She had an odd habit of calling Tori by her last name.

"Jade, wait." Tori tried, looking back to Beck and Andre for help. They just shrugged as if to say "no way am I getting in the middle of that."

"Have you seen Cat?" Jade asked, giving Tori an extra tug as she was falling behind a little too much for Jade's liking.

"Jeez, you don't have to pull so hard, I'm coming. And no, the last time I saw her was when we got here." Tori said, dodging a classmate while her wrist was still trapped in Jade's grasp.

"Oh, there she is." Jade said, quickly changing course to go retrieve the redhead. Tori just rolled her eyes and figured it was easier to just go along with it than fight her.

"Cat!" Jade yelled.

"What?" She said, smiling. She continued to dance, shimmying as she broke away from the person she had been dancing with and made her way toward Jade and Tori.

"I have something to show you and Tori." Jade said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Kay!" Cat said, happy to see what Jade was talking about.

They stepped through the double doors and into the deserted hallways of the school.

"Is this what you wanted to show us? The empty hallway? Ooo, interesting." Tori murmured sarcastically as they walked a few steps further into the school.

"Shut up Tori, this isn't what I—" Jade was cut off by an electric buzzing sound and then the only thing they could hear were hundreds of agonizing screams coming from outside.

"What's happening?!" Tori asked, reclaiming her wrist from Jade and running to the doors. She shoved them open and was about step over the threshold when she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder roughly wrenching her backward.

"Don't!" Jade said, being the first to notice the incredible danger of going back outside.

Tori looked up at Jade confused by why she was saying that but Jade wasn't facing her. Her eyes traced Jade's line of vision and fell upon the reason behind Jade's change in demeanor. The three girls looked out into the wreckage that was the party. Bodies were covering the ground, most of their eyes wide open, unmoving. The ground was wet, like someone had flooded it with several hoses, and there was a large bunch of wires lying near the base of the DJ stand that was still spitting sparks onto the soaked pavement.

Tori's hand flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp while her brain tried to process what she was seeing. Cat's eyes began to tear up and quickly spilled over, leaking hot salty tears dripping down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself in a subconscious defense mechanism. Jade's face remained emotionless save from the crease in between her eyebrows that she couldn't hide.

She was the first to walk forward, right up to the edge of the doors so that she could look out and survey the damage. What the hell had even happened out there? Was anyone okay? Or were they all… dead? Tori and Cat followed, and the three of them peered out at the carnage, not really sure what else to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I just need to tweak part 2 and it should be up soon, maybe tomorrow?**

**P.S. GhostfaceTV, if you are reading this, I'd just like to let you know that whenever I see your username I think of the Jenna Marbles video "What girls do in the morning" when she's like "Ghost face killah!" lol **

**So yeah, review, let mah know whatcha think, and I'll update super speedy if you guys seem to dig it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So uhh you guys didn't really seem to like part 1, maybe because nothing really happened yet. This one really gets into the action, and I think you'll enjoy the ending. **

**:)**

* * *

"Aww, so sad right?" came a voice. All three of their heads snapped up to face the source. There was a tall slim girl with dirty blonde hair standing at the top of the DJ booth, swinging a pair of wire cutters in her hand.

"Maria?!" Jade asked, shocked. She hadn't heard a single thing about her since Brittany's funeral. Maria was Brittany's freaky sister. Even before Brittany died, people said that Maria always seemed a little off. She was never with any friends, always alone except she would always have her creepy looking dog with her.

"Oh good job Jade!" Maria taunted, giggling darkly. Tori and Cat stayed silent at Jade's side. "See I told you we would miss a few of them!" She whispered harshly to what looked like an imaginary person next to her, before addressing the girls once again.

"So did you put the pieces together yet? Well maybe you and Tori did, but probably not Cat, right hun?" She turned to Cat at the end, talking to her like she was a five year old.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jade demanded, anger coursing through her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tori's hands tense into fists.

"Oh, just helping out my little sister here, right Britt?" She said, speaking to that imaginary person again, which they were now realizing that she thought was her sister. "You see," she began, throwing the cable she was holding down to the ground where it sparked in contact with the water, reminding them that they were trapped, "When my little sister died at this party last year, no one cared. Sure they pretended to for a few days, maybe a week until it blew over. And then nothing. No one even seemed to notice that she was gone! And now look! All of you are here partying, like nothing ever happened! Like my sister didn't die here! What kind of people are you?!" She was yelling hysterically by the end of her rant.

Tori swallowed harshly as a deep seeded fear seemed to creep up her spine.

"That doesn't give you the right to… to massacre everyone!" She yelled, angry tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Aw, am I making you cry? Good!" She laughed.

"You're such a psycho!" Cat yelled, finding her voice for the first time. Maria's face instantly changed from crazed to livid.

"How am I the psycho one here?!" She yelled. "Brittany, can you believe that? They're the ones calling _me _psycho."

Jade wanted so badly to open her mouth but this was serious, and this girl had them trapped. One wrong move or comment and they were all dead.

"Whatever, it's time to finish this up. I'll meet you ladies inside." She said. "Come on Britt." She added before going down the back stairs to the DJ booth.

"Jade, what are we going to do?! There's no way to get out and she's coming in! Oh my got we're going to die! I can't—"

"Tori!" Jade said, grabbing her by the shoulders and interrupting her freak out. "You need to calm down. The only way we're getting out of this is if we stay calm." Jade said. Tori nodded her understanding and let her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she took a few deep breaths. Cat joined her and after a minute they both looked at Jade expectantly.

"We need to move. If we just stand here we're sitting ducks even more so than we are anyway." Jade said, trying desperately to mentally prepare herself for what was about to go down.

They started down the hallway, Tori and Jade both wracking their brains for any possible place to hide that Maria might not know about. Cat was just doing her best to stop crying.

"Oh girls!" Maria called from around the corner.

"Crap." Jade said.

"Jade! What do we do?!" Tori asked, looking on the verge of tears herself.

"Run!" Jade replied reaching down and ripping her high heels off, the others following her example, and the three of them tore off running as fast has their legs would carry them. All they could hear in the eerily silent school was the slap of their bare feet hitting the floor and the panting that dominated their breathing patterns.

Tori could feel her legs burning as the adrenaline coursed through her and it was all she could do to stay focused on where Jade was leading them.

"There!" Jade said, pointing to a door. It was the janitor's closet, and if she remembered correctly it locked from the inside and had an emergency exit ladder that went to the library above it. They rushed toward it and Jade wrenched the door open. She ran in followed by Tori and then Cat, and she bent over to rest her hands on her knees, waiting for the click of the door latch to tell her that they were safe, at least for a few moments. When it didn't come she looked up to see Cat peering out into the hallway.

"Oh my god, look my phone!" Cat said, looking out the crack in the almost shut door. "Oh I see it! It's right there! I must have dropped it there when I came inside to go to the bathroom earlier." Tori grabbed her arm. Tori and Jade both had no way to carry a phone with them because of their dresses but Cat had pockets. They had just assumed she didn't have her phone because she didn't mention it.

"Just leave it, it's not worth it." Tori said, knowing that if they could get to the phone it might be a life saver but the possible consequences were just too high to risk. Maria was right around the corner.

"But what if we can get service and call the police! It will just take me two seconds!" Cat said, dashing out of the small room, Tori unable to keep her grip on her.

"Cat!" Jade called, but Cat didn't stop, she just ran to where her phone was and crouched down to pick it up. In that same moment, Jade saw Maria round the corner, and her heart nearly stopped.

"Shit, Cat!" Jade hissed, trying to get the girl's attention without giving away their hiding spot.

Cat looked up at them with a petrified expression, knowing that them calling her back meant she was in a very vulnerable and dangerous spot. She stood up and was just about to run back to them but before she could she felt an incredibly painful searing jolt, and she fell to the ground.

Jade let out a hushed sob and the beginning of a scream made its way out of Tori's throat only to have Jade clamp her hand around Tori's mouth, hot tears streaming down both of their faces after watching the knife enter the back of Cat's head. Tori struggled against Jade's arms, trying to get free. She had to go help Cat, to see if she was okay. Why was Jade trying to keep her from doing that?! Wasn't Jade Cat's friend?! How could she not want to help her! Jade just held on tighter, refusing to let Tori meet the same fate. Tori finally resigned, relaxing into Jade's embrace instead of fighting it. She just let herself cry, the thoughts of her friend never coming back and that they were probably going to die too swirled through her head, making her dizzy.

She watched as Maria kicked Cat's body in the side to make sure she was dead. Her head lolled to the side, disrupting the pool of blood under it and exposing her wide lifeless eyes. Jade had to resist the urge to be sick, and she tried to keep Tori's head from being able to look in that direction.

Maria turned, talking to Brittany, and Jade froze, thinking she saw Brittany actually standing there for a second. She shook her head. Brittany was dead. She wasn't actually there, that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

Jade cautiously took her hand off of Tori's mouth, wanting to make sure she would stay quiet before removing her hand completely.

"Tori," Jade whispered, wiping under her eyes as Tori did the same. "Do you… see her? Brittany I mean." Jade moved back a little so that Tori could look through the crack in the door without making it any wider and risk giving them away.

"Holy crap." She said, but apparently she didn't say it quietly enough because Maria's head instantly whipped toward their direction.

Tori froze, hoping to god that Maria didn't just see her, but knowing in the rational part of her brain that she definitely did.

"Let's not pretend that we don't see you." Maria said. Jade put her hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Come on," she whispered, trying to get Tori to shut the door so they could get out of there. If they left now they could probably make it up to the library and get the trap door shut before Maria, and apparently Brittany now too, could catch up to them.

"It's only a matter of time before you die too, Tori." Brittany cooed. That was enough to startle her out of whatever trance she was in and allow Jade to pull her away from the door. As soon as her face was back a few inches Jade's hand slid across the polished wood, slamming it shut and she reached up to flip the lock.

"Go!" She yelled, gesturing to the thin metal ladder bolted into the cinderblock wall. Tori dashed over to the ladder, covering the few meters quickly, but it still didn't feel fast enough. She couldn't shake the feeling of being chased as she clambered up the ladder, and her palms were slick on the aged metal rods.

"Faster Tori, come on!" Jade urged when Tori hesitated at the top, fidgeting with the latch to the trap door.

"This door can't hold us, you can't hide anywhere that we won't find you! You're trapped!" Maria yelled through the wood, banging on it. Jade could hear the doorknob being jiggled behind her.

"I can't it's stuck!" She said. She brought her hand down to her side and brought it up quickly, hitting it with as much strength as she could, and it thankfully flew open. Unfortunately, she also felt something in her hand crack, which almost definitely was not a good thing. She forced herself to go up through the door and into the library, crawling on her knees and one hand so that she was out of Jade's way.

Jade crawled up only seconds after Tori had made room. They could hear Maria and Brittany banging on the door still when Jade closed the trap door. She stood up and started to push a nearby bookcase toward it, but it was taking too long.

"Tori help me." Jade said. Tori stood up on shaky, adrenaline numb legs and put her good hand against the side of it to help push. After a minute and a lot of extra effort they managed to get it over the door, both of them slumping down against the wall after.

Tori held her hand up, trying to assess the damage. It hurt like hell and she could see what looked like a bone poking out at a weird angle underneath her skin in the dim light coming from the windows. She touched it, immediately regretting that decision and failing to stifle her gasp of pain. Jade noticed and gave her an uncharacteristically sympathetic look, but didn't ask any questions, already knowing it was broken and that there was nothing they could do about that.

"Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed, startling Tori.

"What?" She responded, wondering what caused Jade's sudden outburst.

"Tori, do you remember what Mr. Haley said?" Jade asked, her excitement growing at finally having a hope of escaping. She couldn't be more grateful that she took a class on paranormal entities last semester. She made Tori take it with her too, hoping it would freak her out, but she didn't really seem bothered by it.

"No. I think there are more important issues to attend to here Jade." Tori replied, wondering why the hell Jade would bring something so random up now of all times.

"Someone that died and has come back, like Brittany, isn't really here." Jade began. "Well at least not all the way. He said they need something to bring them back. Something alive to latch onto that's holding them here. Maria is that someone. She must be a retro cog or something and that's why she can see Brittany, but because she's trying so hard to believe that Brittany is here she's actually able to manifest in a physical form." Jade explained.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked, trying to see how that would help them.

"It _means_, that if we kill Maria, Brittany goes too." Jade said, understanding spreading across Tori's face.

"It's like some weird combination of thought form and retro cognition." Jade said.

"Thought form and retro-what?" Tori asked, not following. "I'm not as up to speed as you are on all things weird and creepy."

Jade rolled her eyes. "And who's the one saving our asses now? Oh yeah me. So keep the mocking to a minimum, thanks. And it's retro cognition, which is the ability to see the past like you're actually there. Thought form is when an apparition or ghost, is produced by the power of someone's mind. I read a book about it once to do some research for that project we had to do."

"Okay, so now we just need to find out a way to kill her." Tori said.

"Yeah. And I think I have an idea." Jade said. "But it's going to be dangerous."

"Well we're already locked in a school with a psycho killer and her half dead sister. We're as good as dead anyway if we don't try something." Tori shrugged. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind but they needed to at least try. "So what's the plan?"

Tori stood at the entrance to the school's theater after Jade had explained the plan, her heart pounding at an insane rate. She swallowed hard, readying herself for the possibility of this all going very wrong. She sucked in a breath, counting down from three in her head before hitting the locker next to the door as hard as she could with a book they had taken from the library.

"Ow!" She called out, hoping it was loud enough. Part of her wished it wasn't. But her fake cry worked because she could hear two pairs of footsteps running toward her.

"Aw, did poor Tori get hurt?" Maria yelled. She was close. Tori resisted the urge to run, forcing herself to stay there until Maria and Brittany saw her, just like they planned. As soon as Maria rounded the corner and they made eye contact, Tori sprinted into the theater, taking the stairs two at a time to get up to the catwalk where all of the lighting and cables were controlled.

She shot a glance to where she knew Jade was waiting, at the control board for the lighting and sound effects. Maria and Brittany were quickly in tow, and she saw the glint of the knife in Maria's hand, and somehow Brittany had one now too, as they ascended the staircase.

"Oh, did Jade leave you?" Maria asked, her voice dripping with fake sympathy.

"You're trapped now, there's nowhere to run." Brittany added, the two of them stalking closer by the second.

Tori trembled with fear and anticipation, waiting for them to get close enough. As soon as they did, she heard Jade yell "Now!" and she pulled the rope next to her, sending coils of wire cables cascading down on them. They fell at all different angles, effectively holding them there.

"Ugh, what did you do?!" Maria yelled, struggling to break free.

Tori grabbed the bucket that was a few feet behind her and walked back over to them.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bitch." Tori replied coldly. After drenching them with water she threw the bucket over the railing, hearing it clang as it hit the ground below. She took a few safe steps back and signaled to Jade.

"Ready to die_ Ladies_?" Jade called from over where the control board was. "Ironic isn't it. You killed everyone by electrocuting them and now that's how you're going to die. You deserve it." She didn't give them a chance to respond, their confused and outraged faces the last thing they were able to express before Jade flipped the switch and they were electrocuted.

In the coffee shop a block away from her house, Tori sat at a small table, clinging to the heat of her coffee cup, another one sitting across from her. She stared out the window, trying to keep her mind from wandering to places she knew would be painful to revisit.

She was brought out of her reverie when Jade pecked her on the cheek, sat down across from her and reached over the table to grab her hand. This was their usual daily routine before school these days, months after the catastrophe that was the Halloween party. Neither one of them had made any new friends, replacing the old ones too painful to even think of, so they spent most of their time together. Being together so often had eventually blossomed into a relationship, which they had never planned, but enjoyed every second of. Well, mostly every second. They were still Tori and Jade after all.

The school had taken some new students from overflow in neighboring schools, not without acknowledgement of the loss of so many good kids.

After they had chatted and had their coffee, they walked hand in hand outside ready to get in Jade's car and head to school, but a note tucked under Jade's wiper blade stopped them dead in their tracks.

_Hey Bitches, _

_You may think you got rid of me for good, _

_But Maria's not the only one who misses me._

_~ Brittany_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :D**_  
_

**~StoopKid**


End file.
